


Variations on a Theme

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Look at Defloration, from several very different points of view: 1) Melkor and Sauron,  after a young Sauron has had far too much wine 2) Saruman and Grima, after Grima returns to Saruman at Orthanc 3 ) Manwe and Melkor, as Manwe tries to draw his brother back to the Light  4 ) Nienna and Melkor, just after his release from Mandos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Variations on a Theme

( Defloration )

 

 

 

 

Cold Halls of the Underworld

 

 

He is drunk.

The goblet falls to the floor with a small crash.

Come here, little pupil.

Comes to me, head lolling, in the uninhibited manner of the utterly besotted.

( Pretty thing )

Golden lava eruption precious molten child

Wine like blood on pursing mouth

My gnarled hand finds you, my soft-lipped slave

You have no right to this beauty, ill-gotten gains

It is time.

Your hour is here!

Open alabaster legs to the black and conquering army

Gilded thigh

Understudy-prodigy, our blood is One

 

 

 

 

 

Obsidian Tower

 

 

Son of Men

Weak and whimpering

I shall show you a Marvel

So you may say

That for one hour you were alive

Worm belly crawler

Unfair face cold and sparse

Women all displease me

Men seek to appease me

And you, who are not one nor the other

Found your way to my lair

Never before, and never again

Go, clean yourself, you reek of sin

 

 

 

 

 

Air and Ice

( the Second Song of Manwe )

 

 

Vestal We

Just Born of He

Children of the One

But you come Undone

Peace my Brother First to Stir

You older but I wiser

Sing not the tones so high

Down and dark we descend

Love in Spirit Far the End

Thinking it an ill, you do Allow

And I insist

 

 

 

 

 

Pity Triumphant

( Nienna’s Secret )

 

Smoky-tasting fire God, I pled for you

They thought me mad but my Will was true

You swore to me Wisdom to come

My mind sings my spirit numb

World Wrecking Warrior

Relentless Bane Endless Destroyer

Mercy has a Price

Show me Secret Paradise

Corded muscles tense illicit Fury

Know ye well I pacified thy Jury

Black of you and Grey of me

Teach me Your Wild Ecstasy


End file.
